Unlimited
by kajegaje
Summary: Melupakanmu yang tidak lagi mencintaiku. Dan berusaha menjalani kehidupan baruku, layaknya aku menikmatinya. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau tidak pernah menghilang dari pikiranku. (Kaisoo - Jongin Kyungsoo Luhan Jungkook Sehun Krystal)


**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

\- KJ-

* * *

_ "Happy New Year!"_

_"Selamat Tahun Baru, Everyone!"_

_"May God Bless this new year! Happy New Year!"_

Sebuah layar lima inch yang penuh tulisan ucapan selamat tahun baru itu hanya bergeser naik turun sejak tadi. Tidak berpindah aplikasi, tetap disana, hanya seolah menunggu ada pemberitahuan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan selamat tahun baru. Seseorang yang sepertinya sangat penting sampai berpuluh-puluh _chat_ lain tidak berniat ia buka, termasuk dari gadis yang sudah akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di Seoul.

"Membosankan," lirihnya sambil melempar ponselnya lalu kembali fokus pada benda persegi lain yang juga berwarna hitam disampingnya. Ia memilih mengalihkan kebosanannya dengan bermain _game_, berharap _game_ kesukaannya akan bisa membantunya membunuh waktu agar ia tidak lagi berharap akan muncul sebuah _notifikasi_ dari _dia_.

Tapi belum lama sosok ini mengalihkan fokusnya, ponselnya bergetar panjang; ada yang meneleponnya.

"Ya," sahut sosok itu tak acuh.

_"Kau tak membalas pesanku,"_

"Memangnya penting?" balasnya singkat.

_"Sudah ganti tahun, tapi kau masih menyebalkan, ya?"_

"Aku tidak punya resolusi berubah tahun ini. Ada apa meneleponku?" tanya sosok itu _to the point_ seolah tak mau waktu bermainnya terbuang karena _sang penelepon_.

_"Aku kan ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, Jongin. Begitu saja tidak tahu?"_

"Ya, selamat juga dan terima kasih."

_"Move on,"_

Dahi sosok itu mengerut perlahan lalu ia pun bersuara berniat menanyakan kepastian kata yang baru ia dengar. "Kau bilang apa?"

_"Move on, Jongin. Move on dari Kyungsoo,_"

Dan sosok itu lantas menjauhkan ponselnya dan menutup laptopnya, menatap langit yang terpampang jelas lewat jendela balkon kamarnya sejenak lalu berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah keluar kamarnya.

_"Jongin! Haloo? Ish menyebalkan!"_

* * *

"_Eon_, _happy new year_!" pekik seorang gadis sambil memeluk erat gadis lain dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu.

"_Happy new year_, _Cookie_!" balas gadis itu. "Semoga tahun ini aku bisa punya banyak kesempatan untuk pulang,"

Gadis dengan setelan kemeja dan rok merah itu mengusap pipi gembul gadis bersurai hitam. "Tidak usah dipaksakan kalau _eon_ memang sibuk,"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mendesah lemah. "Tapi kan aku jadi rindu kalian,"

"Hanya rindu kami?" tanya sosok lain yang baru datang dengan _cardigan_ coklat mudanya. "Kukira kau akan sering pulang berharap bisa bertemu _dia_,"

"Kyungsoo _eon_ memangnya masih memikirkan orang itu, ya? Kukira _eon_ sudah melupakannya,"

Desahan kecil dari gadis yang jadi _narasumber_ itu pun menguak senyum dari sosok lain yang ada di ruangan ini. "Berusaha sih sudah, Jungkook. Tapi sepertinya kakak perempuan kesayanganmu ini sedang mengalami kegagalan keduanya,"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak gagal ya, hanya belum berhasil."

Tawa kecil dari gadis dengan cardigan coklat muda itu pun lepas dan membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Tapi kurasa, Kyungsoo akan langsung _move on_ setelah ini. Lihat siapa yang datang," bisik gadis cardigan coklat itu.

Sontak Kyungsoo dan Jungkook menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati sosok lelaki tampan yang belakangan memang sedang dekat dengan Kyungsoo sudah datang dengan sebuah kotak kado di tangan kirinya dan ia berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Selamat Natal Kyung. Selamat Natal, _Cookie_. Dan Selamat Natal, Kryst." Ucapnya sopan. "Ini untukmu, Kyung."

"Lihat, _Cookie_? Apa kubilang?" bisik Krystal pada Jungkook dan keduanya pun tertawa tertahan bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah ganti tahun, Jong. Mana resolusimu?"

"Aku sudah yakin mencanangkan _move on_ dari_nya_, Hun."

Sosok pemuda dengan _blazer_ hitamnya itu melukiskan senyum leganya. "Akhirnya kau punya niat juga."

Tapi kemudian senyum lega itu berganti wajah datar lagi.

"Tapi pagi ini aku baru saja menyatakan kegagalanku,"

"Lagi?"

"Dia pulang, dan dia ada disana." Tunjuk pemuda dengan sweater biru itu pada sekumpulan gadis yang sedang tertawa lepas sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

Sosok dengan _blazer_ itu memilih menyesap kopinya daripada menoleh. "Kesalahanku mengajakmu pulang."

"Aku memang butuh pulang, Oh Sehun. Kami memulai semuanya dari kota ini, mengakhirinya juga di kota ini. Jadi aku harus mulai meninggalkan semuanya juga dari sini," terangnya lemah. "Tapi aku tak yakin,"

"Demi Tuhan, kau perlu _move on_, Jongin."

"Aku bukannya tidak mau, Hun. Aku tidak bisa," kilah Jongin lemah.

"Kau perlu _move on_, dia bahkan tidak memikirkanmu selama ini, kan?"

Jongin menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa kau tahu pasti dia tidak memikirkanku? Aku tidak tahu, jadi aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu."

"Kalian sudah berakhir dua tahun lalu, Jongin, demi Tuhan. Aku jengah melihatmu begini." sahut Sehun gemas.

"Dua tahun tidak lantas membuat semua kenangan tiga tahun kami akan hilang begitu saja dari kepalaku, kecuali kau menabrakku hingga aku hilang ingatan atau mati."

Lalu laki-laki itu berdiri, menatap sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang kini salah satunya baru saja berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan kaget. Setelah menyampaikan senyum getirnya sekilas, Jongin bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang baru saja mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Magis apa yang kau berikan padanya sampai dia tak sedikitpun bisa menghilangkan sosokmu dari hidupnya? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa tawamu kadang menyebabkan luka tak terobati yang kau buat di hatinya itu semakin parah?"

Sehun bergumam pelan sambil terus menatap kumpulan gadis-gadis itu, berharap targetnya akan melihatnya dan dengan begitu Sehun akan bisa dengan puas memberinya kode. Tapi gadis itu seolah melupakan keberadaan Sehun dan pria yang baru saja pergi dari depan Sehun. Tawa ceria sang gadis masih terus tersaji, hingga pria albino itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari _cafe_ itu dan menyusul Jongin, sahabat karibnya.

.

.

.

_Melupakanmu yang tidak lagi mencintaiku_

Jongin menatap atap kamarnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Otaknya menyerap kata-kata yang Baekhyun tulis tadi siang untuknya. Gadis dengan senyum cantik itu baru saja pergi kembali ke London menemui keluarganya karena kuliahnya sudah selesai disini. Dan meninggalkan satu onggok besi rapuh bernama Jongin.

Mereka dekat selama dua tahun terakhir. Tanpa hubungan khusus, tanpa ikatan. Hanya ucapan sayang yang masih mengawang tapi tetap yakin bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan itu tanpa tahu seberapa kuat dan seberapa dalam. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi Jongin tahu pasti gadis penggemar _eyeliner_ itu sempat membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya. Sempat berniat membulatkan tekad untuk membina hubungan baru dengannya sebelum penolakan halus Baekhyun terucap.

_"Aku hamil, Jongin_._"_

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia sempat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia sempat menganggap Baekhyun adalah _masa lalunya_ dengan versi lebih dewasa dan lebih mengerti dirinya. Karena itulah ia tak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun beberapa bulan setelah mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Sosok Baekhyun yang begitu menenangkan, ramah, suka dan pandai memasak, juga dewasa, membuat Jongin berpikir ini adalah _pelabuhannya_.

Tapi ternyata ia keliru. Perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, memang. Tapi kenyataan bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan imajinasinya. Baekhyun sudah punya Chanyeol, pria sempurna dengan latar belakang keluarga kaya yang diperkirakan akan melamar Baekhyun tak lama setelah mereka lulus. Pria yang membuat Baekhyun menjauh lalu tiba-tiba juga datang merajuknya untuk jangan pergi dari sisinya meski ada Chanyeol disana.

Harapan kuat Jongin bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya runtuh ketika Baekhyun bilang ia melepas _keperawanannya_ untuk Chanyeol.

_"Kau masih terpaku pada masa lalumu. Dan aku tidak bisa punya hubungan denganmu yang masih memikirkan masa lalu. Dia datang dengan tawaran menarik dan aku menerimanya,"_

_"Lalu kau mengorbankannya?"_

_"Karena aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku yang sudah jadi milikmu, jadi aku memberikannya."_

Jongin merasa frustasi. Ia yakin bisa melupakan masa lalunya ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang dengan _dinginnya_ hubungan mereka, celah luka yang sempat menutup selama dua tahun terakhir pun kembali terbuka dan menguapkan kenangan-kenangan lamanya yang benar-benar ia inginkan untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Pergilah bersenang-senang dan carilah gadis yang bisa menarik perhatianmu, Jong. Aku benar-benar jengah melihatmu seperti mayat hidup yang memakai topeng senyum." Ucap Luhan sembari dengan santai menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Lupakan Baekhyun sialan dan... dan gadis sialan itu juga. Lupakan mereka, lupakan apapun yang sudah kau perjuangkan untuk kebahagiaan mereka."

Jongin menatap Luhan lalu menggetok dahi gadis cantik bermata hazel itu dengan garpu di tangannya. "Mereka tidak sialan,"

Luhan menggerutu dan kembali memaki dua gadis itu. "Mereka sialan dan bodoh. Dan _please_, jangan tutupi bahwa kau sempat marah atas perlakuan mereka padamu. Aku ini sahabatmu, Jong. Aku tahu bahkan tanpa kau mengatakannya padaku,"

"Jadi kau ini sahabatku atau cenayang?"

Muka datar Luhan muncul seiring dengan kedua tangan Jongin yang terangkat ke samping.

"Gadis sialan itu, dia mencampakkanmu hanya karena kalian masalah sepele dan membuang semua kenangan perjuangan hidup matimu untuk kebahagiannya. Itu salah satu bukti dia itu sialan." Jelas Luhan sambil mengambil sebuah _tteopokkie_ panas dari piring di depannya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"_Well_, aku tidak menyangkal dia membuang kenangan kami. Tapi aku mencintainya, _Deer_. Masih sampai hari ini, jadi dia tidak akan jadi gadis sialan di mataku." Tukas Jongin santai. "Apalagi?"

Luhan susah payah meredakan hawa panas di mulutnya karena _tteopokkie_ yang baru masuk ke lambungnya dengan dua teguk _ice lemon tea_ buatannya sendiri.

"Dia menghindarimu. Itu fatal, Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak menghindari Kris! Status kalian sama. Mantan dari gadis tak tahu terima kasih itu. Tapi dia tidak menghindari Kris, dan dia menghindarimu." Lanjut Luhan emosi.

"Dia menghindari Kris, Lu. Keluarganya saja yang kadang masih mempersilahkan anak itu mengunjunginya jika ia datang ke Busan. Dia menghindari semua mantannya, jika kau ingin tahu. Tapi mungkin dia memang sangat ingin menghindariku sampai harus berganti nomor telepon," cerita Jongin santai sambil menutup matanya perlahan dan menyamankan punggungnya di kursi santai.

"Nah!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba. "Kau sendiri sadar. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membencinya? Sekedar marah besar? Kau perlu membencinya Jongin, demi Tuhan dia merusak kebahagiaanmu!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menggoyangkan tangannya di udara. "A-a. Dia tidak merusak kebahagiaanku. Dia hanya menodainya dengan sedikit derita kecil,"

Luhan frustasi dengan sifat keras kepala Jongin yang tidak pernah bisa kalah saat mereka membahas tentang kisah percintaan Jongin. Pemuda ini seolah tidak punya rasa benci bagi siapapun yang pernah memiliki hatinya walau akhirnya hatinya harus remuk redam karena mereka membombardir hati Jongin tanpa ampun. Kapan Jongin bisa jadi manusiawi? Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak ingin memaksa Jongin untuk manusiawi jika itu hanya akan membuat sahabat karibnya itu menjadi orang lain.

Saat Luhan memilih diam saja alih-alih menjawab sahutan Jongin, telinga gadis cantik itu mendengar kekehan pelan dari Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Gilamu kambuh, ya?"

Jongin tertawa lebih keras dan Luhan melempar handuknya tepat ke wajah Jongin.

"Aku saja heran dengan sifat menyebalkanku satu itu. Kau malah bertanya padaku,"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Karena aku tidak menjalani hidupmu, Jongin. Kau yang menjalani hidupmu sendiri dengan caramu sendiri. Kalau kau sendiri tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri, bagaimana bisa orang lain mengenalmu?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupanku?"

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang mengulum senyumnya. Ia tahu betul sifat Jongin yang satu itu. Kadang ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa punya Jongin sebagai sahabatnya. Manusia yang bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan hidupnya hanya untuk memastikan hidup orang yang dicintainya sempurna. Manusia yang tidak perduli bagaimana hancur dan berantakannya hidupnya asal hidup orang-orang yang dicintainya bahagia penuh tawa.

Kadang ketika Luhan meragukan bahwa Malaikat itu nyata, Luhan mengingat Jongin. Dia memang bukan malaikat, tapi pola pikirnya tidak manusiawi dan itu yang membuat Luhan kadang meyakini Jongin adalah Malaikat Nyasar.

* * *

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,  
Sharing pillows and cold feet.  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat,  
Under blankets and warm sheets._

_If only I could be in that bed again...  
If only it were me instead of him..._

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain? "  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

Masih tentang Jongin. Jongin yang labil, Jongin yang tak jarang banyak diam saja dan Jongin yang tidak suka bergaul. Pemuda berparas cukup lumayan itu kadang sering heran mengapa ia tak bisa benar-benar mendapatkan _hatinya secara utuh_. Dari luka dalam hantaman masa lalunya yang belum sembuh, Baekhyun memberi pukulan telak lagi disana. Dan sekarang, ketika tiba-tiba rindu yang tidak berperikemanusiaan menghantamnya tanpa henti, ia ambruk.

Ya, Jongin ambruk. Tidak, dia tidak masuk rumah sakit karena sakit. Tapi dia pantas didaftarkan di rumah sakit khusus kejiwaan untuk permasalahan jiwanya yang sering sekali labil itu.

Seperti malam ini, dia tak beranjak dari kasurnya sejak tiga jam lalu dan hanya memandangi ponselnya dan laptopnya. Mata tajamnya tak henti menatap wajah gadis cantik yang kini seolah menatapnya dari laptop. Ia sedang melihat beberapa _foto lama_. Dan itu disebabkan oleh rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya bersamaan dengan perasaan terkoyak yang menyebabkan dia ambruk dengan pipi yang basah.

"_I wanna hug you. What should I do?"_ lirih Jongin sambil mengelus layar laptopnya seperti orang gila.

"_I love you. I still love you so much, and I miss you. Don't cry, please be happy in that place. I'm missing you_" racau Jongin mengikuti nada lagu yang melantun di gendang telinganya sambil tetap menatap pose cantik dari gadis kecilnya di laptop dan membiarkan aliran cairan bening jatuh leluasa di kedua pipinya.

"Kau masih mengingatku, kan? Pasti kau tidak semudah itu melupakanku, kan?" racau Jongin lagi sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dan membiarkan laptopnya hidup sampai keesokan harinya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu Luhan. Awal dari _weekend_ yang selalu membuatnya seperti anak anjing yang menunggu makanan kesukaannya disiapkan oleh majikan. Tapi ia gagal bersenang-senang hari ini karena Jongin.

Luhan memergoki Jongin dengan mata bengkaknya ada di kampus untuk sekedar kuliah. Dan gadis cantik nan menggemaskan itu pun memaki Jongin untuk kesekian kali atas kebodohannya.

"Berhenti memikirkannya, Jongin." ucap Luhan malas. "Aku sudah lelah memberitahumu. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin dia sudah punya penggantimu disana? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau dia itu pasti bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat penggantimu?"

Jongin mengangguk patuh. "Aku tahu. Memang ada kemungkinan begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu, jadi aku tidak mau percaya sampai aku tahu sendiri dia menggantikanku."

Luhan menyerah lagi. "Jangan egois, Jongin."

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanya.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini di _cafe_. Aku lapar,"

Luhan menarik Jongin menuju mobilnya dan membawa pemuda itu menuju _cafe _langganan mereka di Seoul. Setelah memastikan pesanan mereka siap dibuat, Luhan kembali memulai percakapan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengataimu egois?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak peduli. Ia membuka laptopnya dan ponselnya, mengabaikan Luhan.

"Karena kau tidak memikirkan dia. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar sudah menggantikanmu dan dia sudah bahagia? Dan bukan bahagia bersamamu? Kau masih ingin terus berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya?" tanya Luhan kalem. Dan Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dengan dua _gadget_ miliknya itu.

"Kau mungkin akan merusak kebahagiaannya saat ini jika kau muncul lagi di kehidupannya. Maka dari itu, Jongin. Berhentilah peduli padanya dan mulai pedulikan dirimu." Lanjut Luhan.

"Permisi tuan, nona. Pesanan anda." Sapaan sang _waitres_ mengalihkan fokus Jongin dan Luhan sejenak.

"Terima kasih," sahut Jongin pelan.

"Anggap saja dia sudah bahagia, sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Kau bilang kau akan membiarkan hidupmu menderita jika orang yang kau cintai bahagia? Dia sudah bahagia, Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah—"

"Jangan menyebut namanya dihadapanku, Luhan." Potong Jongin cepat.

"Lihat? Bahkan mendengar namanya saja kau tidak bisa, kan? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau seperti budak begini, Jongin?" tanya Luhan kalem. "Manusiawilah, Jong. Manusiawilah,"

Jongin mendesah kasar, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafasnya dengan keras. "Aku tidak tahu, _okay_? Aku hanya tahu dia yang membuatku benar-benar merasa dibutuhkan ketika tidak ada satu orang pun di sekitarku menunjukkannya, bahkan _eomma_. Dia satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa hidup dengan benar ketika banyak orang bilang aku salah. Aku belajar banyak hal darinya, Luhan. Aku belajar banyak hal hanya dari mencintainya selama lima tahun."

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Itu karena saat itu kau masih remaja, Jongin. Dan memang saat itu kau sedang—"

"Dia _turning point_ku. Dia segalanya. Dia adalah sumber pelajaran paling nyata dan paling dekat untukku. Dia memberikanku banyak pelajaran yang orang pikir akan susah melakukannya saat bersamaan. Dia mengajariku bagaimana aku harus dewasa disaat aku masih harus bersikap seperti anak-anak. Dia segalanya untukku, Luhan. Segalanya."

Luhan diam. Dia benci saat Jongin sudah mulai keras kepala dan egois seperti ini. Pemuda ini seperti tumpukan beton yang susah sekali bergerak saat didorong dengan tangan kosong.

"Dia segalanya untukmu, _okay_. Tapi apa kau segalanya untuknya, Jong?"

"Dulu dia bilang begitu, suratnya masih kusimpan."

"Dulu, kan? Ketika dia belum beranjak dewasa yang dikelilingi dengan jutaan kasih sayang dan sikap memanjakan darimu? Dia sekarang sudah dewasa, Jongin. Masalah hidup yang ia punya saat ini tidak lagi hanya karena kau yang tidak pulang ke Busan saat libur kuliah dan kalian tidak bisa bertemu atau karena tugas sekolahnya yang susah. Masalah hidupnya sekarang sudah kompleks, seperti kau, seperti aku, seperti kita. Dia sudah dewasa dengan caranya sendiri, dan tanpa ada sosokmu di sampingnya."

"Itu karena dia memutuskan—"

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku, _Brengsek_." Geram Luhan yang hanya diangguki Jongin dengan pasrah. "Akuilah, Jongin. Kau memang membantunya belajar dewasa, tapi kau tidak dan bukan orang yang mendewasakannya. Kau hanya bagian dari proses, bukan yang ada hingga akhir. Dia dewasa tanpamu, dia sudah bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jongin tak menghiraukan Luhan walau telinganya masih mendengar ocehan menyebalkan dari gadis cantik itu. Jongin sibuk lagi dengan laptopnya dan hanya berdehem sesekali saat Luhan selesai berbicara.

Tapi nampaknya keputusan Jongin untuk tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan memilih untuk menengok beberapa media sosial yang masih ia miliki dan melihat beberapa foto lama dari gadis kecilnya dengan alasan iseng karena rindunya tidak tertahan, menimbulkan efek lebih buruk baginya sekarang.

Gadis kecilnya _ternyata_ sudah punya _pemilik_. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan baginya selain mengetahui itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan merasakan bagaimana ada nyeri yang mampir di dadanya bersamaan dengan datangnya informasi itu.

Tidak tahan, Jongin akhirnya memilih meninggalkan Luhan dan juga laptopnya lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi _cafe_. Ia berniat membasahi kepalanya dan seluruh badannya berharap nyeri di dadanya cepat hilang. Tapi tidak. Bayangan bagaimana dulu ia menghabiskan hampir setiap hari bersama gadis kecilnya kini tiba-tiba menyapanya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa duduk di lantai kamar mandi membiarkan guyuran air dari _shower_ membasahinya tanpa henti.

Jongin membiarkan laptopnya terbuka dan membiarkan Luhan terkejut dan terkungkum rasa bersalah sendirian di meja dengan kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasih sahabatnya kini memang benar-benar sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya persis seperti apa yang tanpa henti ia celotehkan sejak tadi untuk Jongin.

_Can you promise me if this was right, don't throw it all away?_

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things, like we used to?_

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya lalu bersandar pada sandaran sofa empuk yang ia duduki, lalu duduk tegak, lalu bersandar lagi. Pemuda ini nampaknya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk bersikap tenang sekarang.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar dan menampilkan nama yang ia tunggu.

"Cari saja meja nomor lima belas," ucap Jongin lembut. Ia menutup sambungan telepon itu dan mengusak wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk sekarang. Sangat.

"Hai,"

Sapaan retoris untuk setiap orang yang baru bertemu.

"Ya,"

Dan balasan paling singkat dari orang yang baru saja panik.

"Menunggu lama, Jongin?"

Jongin menggenggam tangannya sendiri berusaha mengatur emosi kepalanya yang terasa hampir meledak.

"Tidak,"

Senyum kecil yang muncul dari lawan bicara Jongin tidak dapat meluluhkan hatinya karena pemuda itu memilih menatap lantai daripada wajah sosok itu.

"Aku..."

"Aku sudah tahu dari teman-temanmu,"

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini Jongin melihatnya dan tusukan seratus pedang tajam serasa menyapa jantungnya.

"Mereka memaksaku, kau tahu. Aku awalnya tak berniat mengganggumu,"

"Kau tidak pernah menggangguku," sahut Jongin cepat seolah tak memberi waktu pada sosok itu untuk menunggu seperti apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. _Menunggu._

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu banyak berkata-kata, bukan?"

Jongin diam. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas cepat. Ia tak mau mengiyakan tapi tak bisa menolak. Hatinya, telinganya, jantungnya, otaknya, masih ingin merasakan suara merdu itu melantun tenang dalam sarafnya. Menutup semua luka yang sempat hadir karena _suara itu sempat hilang_ dan membuat organ penting Jongin _timpang_.

"Aku menunggumu," lirih Jongin.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, menahan tangan mungilnya untuk tidak lepas kendali dan membawa sosok kuat tapi rapuh di depannya ini dalam pelukannya. _Like they used to_.

"Jongin..."

"Kenapa kau mementahkan semua harapanku?"

_Mengapa kau selalu menjauh?_

_Semakin kau bersikap begini, semakin kuat keinginanku untuk meraihmu lagi_

_Apa aku terlalu egois untuk ini?_

_Setiap isi pikiranku adalah kau. Aku tak bisa begitu saja keluar dari sana_

_Apa ini benar-benar cinta?_

Jongin menutup matanya, membiarkan segala kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan saat ini berlalu hanya di kepalanya tanpa pernah keluar dari bibirnya untuk gadis ini.

"Aku tidak punya hati yang cukup kuat saat kau memutuskan semuanya. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Gadis itu tidak membalas Jongin. Ia hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan tatapannya. Dan Jongin masih menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan beberapa patah kata menyedihkan muncul di pikirannya.

_Menunggumu terasa seperti penantian tak berujung dan tak berbatas_

_Aku sudah mencoba segala cara meraihmu yang tak pernah meresponku_

"Tapi bukankah aku tidak bisa menyakitimu?"

Gadis itu mendongak cepat seolah tak paham.

_Walaupun aku membenci satu sisi dari diriku yang nyatanya tetap melanjutkan hidup walau sebagian lainnya meratapi kepergianmu..._

_Tapi aku tetap berharap, akan ada satu hari dimana kau akan mengajarkanku tentang..._

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Karena aku mencintaimu,"

Dan gadis itu pun langsung menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu bergegas menjauhi Jongin. Meninggalkan sebuah benda yang membuat Jongin memilih menggunakan _cara klasik_.

_...cinta_

"_Why are you doing this to me, Kyungsoo?"_

.

.

**_You are invited to Kim Joonmyeon dan Do Kyungsoo Wedding Party!_**

**_Married date: 13 Mei 2020_**

**_Married place: Busan_**

.

Sementara itu, di Seoul, di waktu yang sama seorang gadis cantik dengan surai sebahu warna coklat gelap sedang panik karena telepon yang baru saja ia terima.

"Luhan! Cepat ke Busan! Jongin kritis!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan takut.

"Dia..."

"Kenapa, Hun? Ada apa dengan Jongin?!" panik Luhan.

"J-jongin... dia mengiris nadinya,"

.

_Melupakanmu yang tidak lagi mencintaiku_

_Dan menjalani kehidupan baruku, layaknya aku menikmatinya_

_Tapi pada akhirnya, kau tidak pernah menghilang dari pikiranku_

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

halo! kali ini Jongsoo muncul dengan cerita baru lagi. tetap tentang Kaisoo, tenang saja.

senang bisa melihat antusias reader dg sniper dan amnesia. tapi Jongsoo minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa update dengan cepat atau katakanlah Jongsoo ini semi-hiatus. Bisa _comeback_ kapan saja dan bisa hilang kapan saja.

selain karena pekerjaan utama sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak bisa begitu saja dilupakan, belakangan ide ide di kepala saya mulai menipis. writer block? Mungkin. ya doakan saja semua kreativitas itu kembali pada saya dan hadirlah beberapa cerita atau selesailah cerita2 saya yang teronggok dengan tidak elitnya itu.

silahkan review untuk para readers yang berkenan menghargai karya2 para author disini bukan hanya saya. tidak yakin dengan cerita saya itu tergolong bagus atau jelek karena saya hanya menulis untuk menghilangkan beban di kepala dan pundak lutut kaki saya. jadi kalau memang ada yang tidak bagus, dimaafkan saja ya? :)

feel free to contact me on my e-mail: 27 , :D

_Cherio!_


End file.
